


In the Shadows

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They blur the lines between secrets and truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Just a few one-sentence glances at Patty and Ellen. Enjoy!

_01\. Weed_  
“Ellen, come here,” Patty says, her voice stern while her eyes are glazed, “I’m going to teach you how to shotgun.” 

_02\. Fight_  
Their fights all follow the same pattern: accusations, anger, lashing out, sex, and apologies laden with “forgive but never forget.” 

_03\. Lake_  
They swim in the moonlight, leaving their clothes and their anger on the dock behind them. 

_04\. Night_  
Patty likes it better at night, when their secrets creep in the shadows rather than the harsh of daylight; she can’t trust Ellen yet, and she can’t face her.

_05\. Bourbon_  
“No bourbon,” Ellen challenges, setting Patty’s glass back in the cabinet, “I want you sober for this.” 

\---


End file.
